


Silverbayn: A game of cat and wolf

by kyodragboar



Category: Blacksad
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Detective Noir, Detectives, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Furry, M/M, Romance, Sexual Identity, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: Blacksad always believed in the facts, the hard-boiled truth, but when a simple genocide case turns into a fantasy romance, he finds himself caught in a web of sexual temptation, as he slowly falls for the mysterious male wolf, Silverbayn.Explicit for sex in later chapters.In Collaboration with Luke707
Relationships: John Blacksad/OC
Kudos: 12
Collections: SilverBayn and Blacksad





	1. A coffin is broken open and judgement is passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed this chapter with My friend's help, hope you enjoy it.

"A-are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Quiet." 

"But, w-we don't even know if it’ll even help." 

"Silence! This is an instrument of the Gods! We shall make it join our cause!"

"But, you heard what happened to the g-guy who found the coffin..."

"ENOUGH! Your fear is disgusting. Make yourself useful and hand me the crowbar."

“B-but...”

“HAND ME THE FUCKING CROWBAR! THIS COFFIN NEEDS TO BE OPEN!”

* * *

For John Blacksad, it was a typical day at the office. Except he wasn’t in his office, but in a church full of White Fur extremists , all found  dead. 

Blacksad looked at the various scenes of bloodshed. The extremists were sliced apart, their torso’s crushed or impaled with a nearby candelabra, their limbs bending in unnatural ways. John looked away at the sorry mess he witnessed and focused on a single blue coffin at the end of the chapel.

The coffin was propped up against the alter. The lid broke open with evidence of a crowbar laying a few inches away.

_** "Whoever made this casket really wanted to keep people out...  Or keep something in."**_

Blacksad shuddered at the sudden thought but shove d it away like a professional. 

"Twenty-one members of the  White Extremist group, maimed and killed by an unknown assailant," Smirnov said as he approached the detective, stepping carefully over several bodies.

" This doesn't look like the work of a hired gun or an angry black man ..." Smirnov said while eyeing  Blacksad. 

"The Arctic Nation...Small world." Blacksad said as he recognized one the sewn-patch on one of the bodies.  "You're right about the culprit not being an assassin," Blacksad said thinking. " Look at their faces, they all  saw what was about to kill them..." Smirnov took out a cigar and lit it, filling the air with the smell of tobacco.

"Whoever did this must've been a fucking acrobat,"  Blacksad commented as he pointed from corpse to corpse. "He jumped at each of them before killing them...They all saw what was happening, some even looked like they were  trying to  run away." 

"So ...you mean to say that we're not dealing with a regular assassin, but something bigger?" Smirnov said puffing out a breath of smoke. "Eh, it's still a bit far fetched, but not as such as a Bayu Cult or a drug ring smacked dab in the world of sports." 

"I'm not sure, but I do believe this case is definitely bigger than that," John said as he looked around the blood-soaked room once more.

"If you say so, John," Smirnov said as he began to leave the scene. He turned to the black feline.  "Look, John. I know you and every other black fur hate this group's guts to death, so..."

"I'll still look into it. Just because I don't want to leave a killer on the loose." John answered to the  commissioner.

"Just...Don't get yourself killed, John." Smirnov said walking away. "You don't have many lives left." 

"Just enough," Blacksad said,  before looking towards the coffin. He notices a strange symbol engraved in the side of it.  Quickly taking out his notebook, he began making a rough sketch. **_ "Hopefully, this will mean something." _ **

* * *

The librarian, an older sheep,  looked up from behind the counter,  as the visitor shoved another history book to the side.

The visitor in question being a white male wolf with long, white hair, that looked like a waterfall of molten silver. He wore unusual clothing \- A Blue, Loose tunic paired with white trousers, He was barefooted, showing off the black painted claw-like nails on his feet and hands. His body fur was covered in gray, pale fur.

The wolf came in asking for history books, specifically those about the time between 500 AC and the 20th  century.

The wolf flipped through the pages,  before setting the book beside the tower of them he made, starting on a new one. 

Finally, he reached the last book \- "Modern history".

He flipped through for a bit,  before setting it aside. 

"And with that..." He stretched out in his chair. "I am now officially caught up...The Revolution seemed fun...But damn ...Adolf Hitler, I really wished I was awake to stop that." He said as he got up, pushing the chair under the table, and proceeding to walk towards the front desk. 

"Thank you, madam,  I have learned all that  I needed." He said to the sheep as he turned away.

"Oh, I'm happy to help such a polite gentleman learn new things!" The sheep answered in remark of the wolf's debonair sense of manners.

"Do you require  help with reshelving?" The wolf asked, keeping his face away from the lady. 

"Oh,  no, no dearie ... reshelving is the only exercise I get in my old age." The wolf smiled at that before walking away. "Oh sir, I don't think I caught your name? " 

The wolf turned toward the kindly sheep before saying. 

"You can just call me Silverbayn. " He answered, before pushing the library doors opened.


	2. Following a trail of silver threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blacksad visit's the museum to gather info on the mysterious casket, Meanwhile, Silverbayn navigates the complexity of life in the 50's.

The cool autumn breeze nipped at John's whiskers, pulling on them as he trudged towards the History Museum. Pulling his arms into his cloak for warmth. Blacksad sighed as he began his usual deep thinking.

_"An entire group of anti-blackfur extremists killed by an unknown force. But by what? An assassin hired to thin the herd, No, A disgruntled black fur citizen? No, Karma? The answer: Their own medicine, That night, they woke something up, something that was asleep for a very long time. I couldn't have said it in front of Smirnov, But I have the nagging feeling I'm dealing with more than a serial killer...More like, I'm dealing with forces that no man should ever control._

Blacksad began stepping up the steps to the Museum...

* * *

The very moment John showed the curator of the museum, A sputtering vulture named Edgar Korspe, the sketch of the symbol on the side of the casket. The bird began rifling through old documents before returning to the black cat. "N-now, The symbol in question originated in Norse Folklore, A-About the twelve prophets, t-t-that's what the symbol's for.

"The twelve prophets?" Blacksad asked, urging the vulture to go on.

"The Twelve Prophets, According to Norse history, was a group of incredibly powerful and influential wizards." The Vulture explained. "N-Not in magic of course, Instead they had Forbidding knowledge...Dangerous knowledge about energy, life, and history. I-In order to combat an ancient evil that threatened the world a century ago. They created a weapon known as...The Slayer..."

"Slayer?" Blacksad questioned. "Was it a sword?"

"O-of course not..." The vulture denied. "Legends say the Slayer was actually a _person,_ A-A sort of artificial warrior to fight on their behest. The Slayer itself was equipped with a weapon, Which translates from Norse into..."The Mantle of Cinders." A shroud that can bestow the slayer with the power of a god, This allowed the Slayer to take on entire armies, Strike down horrible beasts and erase entire kingdoms in a single day."

"Yikes," Was all Blacksad had said.

"I-Indeed. According to a Norse Bible, The Slayer was created to "Devour" The souls of those he defeated, granting the mantle he wore new powers. However, the Slayer began to exceed the Prophets Expectations...Er... Exceeded a little too much, eventually, The Slayer started to developed free will of his own, and began to rebel against his curators.

"Didn't like being on the leash?" Blacksad commented.

"We all get tired of being ordered around eventually." The curator took a deep breath. "Now, here's where history gets a little twisted, apparently, The prophets began to abuse their knowledge, believing man was on the path of self-destruction. They began to perform...questionble-ethical research on Human Malice." 

"Malice?" 

"The will to hurt or kill."

"Ah, basically they wanted people to play nice." 

"Sort of, but close." The vulture continued. "The Prophets decided that if humanity wasn't going to change on their own, they would make them change by force. They constructed a device to extract malice from the heart of man, However. One of the Prophets saw this to be cruel on humanity and rebelled against his brothers. Freeing the Slayer from his binds, they executed the other Prophets and ceased their experiments."

"But what happened to the Slayer?" Blacksad asked. "I'm guessing people back then thought it was too dangerous to leave alone?"

"Who Knows..." The curator replied sitting down in an armchair. "The Slayer was capable of great things...Terrible things...But great nonetheless, But If what you explain to me is true, and those sons-of-bitches really freed the same slayer..." The curator was silent for a moment. "Well...Let's just hope he was given a heart, otherwise...He might enjoy his newly gained freedom a little "Too" Much."

"You're not expecting me to believe all this is real," Blacksad said getting up from his seat. 

"Of course not, there's not a speck of evidence to back up these dusty scrolls." The vulture was quiet again. "And yet...here we are."

* * *

The sun was setting over the city, the streets paved with an orange light, from atop of one of the tallest buildings in New York, Silverbayn had a vantage point of the city. The wolf sighed as he sat down onto the side of the building.

_"More than a thousand years...I suppose I should thank that old man for shoving into that coffin. Okay, recap...I was fighting the fragment of the malicious's consciousness within the Mantle of Cinders, after the battle, The Mantle couldn't handle the strain and broke, causing me to lose consciousness."_

He then extended his hand, suddenly, a shadow formed beside it, shaping into a massive hand, the skin of it rippling like black sand.

_"But...It's working now, That old geezer must've fixed it before shoving me into the coffin."_

He banished the hand as he looked to the side.

_"Well, wasn't that nice of him?"_

He stood up looking over the city. 

_"I suppose I should've thanked that cult for freeing me before I slaughtered them, but all they cared about was killing all the blackfurs, Why? Because they believe that God created them to be pure beings. I figured I nipped that bud before it became a problem, But I should probably stop killing people, from what I read, it's a bit more severe to murder someone in this era."_

He began to walk away, the sun meeting his back.

_"Right, first things first, I need new clothes, Can't go around as I did two centuries ago. I also need "Money" I suppose I'll borrow some from the local "Gang" Better with me than them, I'm free now, so I'm going to damn enjoy it while I can."_

Suddenly, a pair black wings shot from his back, with a flap, he took off like the wind into the twilight sky.


	3. Sand Through the Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working on the case for a month, but with no progress, John Blacksad decides to put the case on close to keep his bank account afloat when he suddenly finds a single lead. Meanwhile, Silverbayn is settling in as the newly minted owner and vignette crime boss of a hot new nightclub, The Waning Moon. When He learns about the detective known as Blacksad and, upon learning about all past attempts to kill him off. He decides to deploy a non-lethal tactic to ensure he doesn't put himself into further harm's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Connor Spiotto  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFjn67oZ9-Q  
> "The Villian I appear to be"

A month had passed, and Blacksad was at a dead-end for the first time in years. He decided to put the case on hold while he took smaller cases to keep his money situation from going into the red, Blacksad had made a small fortune with his previous case for the Joe Dunn Boxing Gym case, along with the poker money he got as that texas businessman, A key person, in that case, Bobby Yale, was now retired due to a medical condition and now runs the boxing club, He managed to tough it out long enough during the big fight to win the money, however, due to said-medical condition, He decided he was best suited for running the gym in the stead of...Dunn's daughter who was in prison for killing the ringleader of the drug ring that was one of the key focuses of the case. No matter how hard he thought about, there was nothing he could do to change anything.

"Hey, Blacksad. You there?"

Blacksad looked up-er...Down at his associate and quite possibly one of his few close friends. Weekly, A journalist at the "What's News" Newspaper, Despite being a literal weasel, He was truly loyal to the cat. The two were out at the diner, getting some much needed time with each other, the first thing Weekly asked was the progress Blacksad made on the case.

"A whole group of Racist scumbags, slaughtered in the dead of night, and the only thing left standing is a heavily locked casket." Weekly recapped. "That's just creepy...Creepy!" He then bit into his burger.

"I tried to convince myself that there had to be some logical solution to this impossible puzzle, but the more I think about it, the more my mind is leaning over to what that historian said..." Blacksad, taking a drink of water. 

"John Blacksad, Believer in magic!" Weekly teased. "What next, The tooth fairy? Hahahaha!" Weekly laughed a little bit, spilling out bits of his burger from his mouth. "But seriously, If what your saying is for real, that would debunk everything about the bible, You might even be chased after by the church!"

"Weekly, I'm trusting you with this knowledge, don't go jamming it into the paper," Blacksad warned.

"But Jamming in is my favorite thing. Especially if you're interviewing Helen Moure, American's sweetheart!" Weekly said reminiscing.

"I'm pretty sure the only thing she remembers is a short, foul-smelling photographer." Blacksad countered.

"Hey! I have been showering recently." The two then laughed, Weekly sighed as he finishes his burger. "So...Today, the 21st."

Blacksad was silent.

"Do you...Know what day it is?" Weekly asked with a tone of timidness.

"Yes..." Blacksad said looking up. "Today's the anniversary of...Natalia's death." Blacksad was stung by the memory of his former lover.

"...Look...It's been years, And you're not getting any younger, and with Alma following her career as a writer..." Weekly said with a caring tone. Suddenly, His face lights up. "You and I should head out! I've got this invitation to interview the owner of the "Waning Moon" That snazzy new club that opened up a few days ago. Huh? Might meet a lady, Eh?"

"Yeah, I heard of it," Blacksad said thinking. _"Usually, newly-minted nightclubs are really a cover for a gang, sometimes not."_

"He even sent me a picture to recognize him by," Weekly said pulling out a black and white photo. 

Blacksad picked up the picture, on it was a white wolf with long hair, wearing a no sleave-suit/vest and white long sleeve shirt, dress pants, and tie. Blacksad stops to focus on the wolf's face. "Something about this wolf..." Usually, he could tell what the person was like by his face alone but...he couldn't, It was like this wolf was **wearing a mask to conceal his true intentions...**

"Yeah, Just you average playboy, looks pretty young too," Weekly commented. "So, you coming tonight?"

Blacksad sighed, defeated. "You win Weekly."

"Yesss!" The weasel cheered. "Just you, me, and a flock of ladies."

Blacksad looked at the picture as Weekly continued his celebratory dance. _"Just who are you...And what are you hiding?"_

* * *

That night...

"Boss? You almost ready?"

"In a minute, Start letting in guests." The white wolf said combing his long hair. Silverbayn then got up from his dresser and slip on his black vest over his white shirt. He picked up a blue tie and fastened it onto his neck. "Hmm, This will suffice." He took a look around his private bedroom, before he stepped out into the hallway, Stepping through the halls. Admiring on the work of the recently finished building. He then approached the door at the end of the hall and opened it, greeted by the sound of the crowd as the various sounds flooded through the opening.

Silverbayn was now standing on the upper floor, next to him was the grand staircase leading to the main floor. Various guests were already sitting down in the dining area, with a few sitting at the bar in the other half of the club. The blue wallpaper and black curtains were strung about the club, the unique decorations were designed by Silverbayn himself. The audience were waiting for the show to start, A rabbit waiter approached Silverbayn with a drink. "Thank you," Bayn said taking the drink and leaning on the railing, while the curtains raise. The sax began to play as the singer, a female yellow fox wearing a blue starry dress, stepped forward towards the microphone. Then...She sang.

**"Sometimes...when I want to run away and hide."**

**"When there's no one on my side."**

**"And all my pride had disappeared."**

**"I take it off my mind and leave it all behind."**

**"Notin' left to do but try to take the leap and follow through...**

_**"And that's exactly what I'll do."** _

"Ohhohoho, It's a full moon tonight!" Weekly said as he and John enjoyed the show, both were sitting at a table near the main area, John didn't pay attention to the show as much as Weekly did, His eyes trailed away, Looking up towards the staircase, and seeing a white wolf with violet eyes watching him. Blacksad eyes followed the wolf as he stepped down the stairs and towards the two. 

"Are you two from "What's New's"?" The wolf said before bowing. "Silverbayn, James Silverbayn, But you may call me, Bayn."

"Oh, Ah." Weekly nearly fell out of his chair to face the wolf. He quickly recovered. "Weekly, reporter, and photographer. And this is my friend, Private Detective Blacksad, I'm sure you heard of him?"

Blacksad wanted to slap Weekly upside the head for telling him his name but decided to save it for later. "John, John Blacksad."

"I heard stories about you, I heard you uncovered a drug ring in the world of sports a few months ago. And how you chased after a kidnapped writer halfway across America."

"Actually, I was just trying to get my car back," Blacksad commented, they both laughed. 

"Well, I am pleased to say you won't find any trouble here." Silverbayn half lied. Before reaching out his hand. "So you can just rest and relax for once."

Blacksad smiled and took the wolf's hand and shook it, but he immediately sensed something was wrong. _"That's...Strange...I can't feel his pulse. And I can't hear his heartbeat. Maybe the music is too loud for me to hear 100%"_

Silverbayn got a decent look at Blacksad before thinking. _"So this is the "Detective" That was investigating those deaths, I can't kill him, One, He's just doing his job, two, He is handsome as fuck. Three...I...Really want to see him naked."_ Silverbayn shook his head, _"Nope! Don't think about that now, Just focus on the plan, get him drunk and getting all the details on the case out of him to see if he's a threat to himself or my business..."_ Bayn nodded giddily. _"Then you can get into bed with him."_

"Unfortunately, I had a busy day, and cannot give an interview, BUT. To show my gratitude, Weekly, You will be treated to a luxury meal, fully paid by me," Silverbayn said to the surprise weasel. "In exchange, I expect you to write an honest review of our fine establishment in the next edition of What's News."

"A FREE MEAL?" Weekly said smacking his lips.

 _"And now to hit his weak spot,"_ Silverbayn said before deploying his ace in the hole, something that will ensure Weekly will stay put. "Annnddd. Since I am unable to give you that interview I promise, I have set up another one with our shining star, Zia Odetta, our singer here at the club."

Weekly just sat there as he started to have a dreamy smile and his eyes dulled. "...Weekly?" Bayn began to snap his fingers in front of him, no response. 

"He's in one of his pervert dreams. Never seen it this deep though." Blacksad explained. Bayn just looked back at Weekly before grabbing the nearest waiter.

"Give whatever the weasel wants, As long as he doesn't get greedy." He whispered to the waiter, a moose. "And if he hasn't snapped out of it by the time Miss Odetta is ready for the interview, Drop a pitcher of ice water on his head." The moose then nodded. He let go of the waiter and return to Blacksad. "Shall we go somewhere more...Quiet?"

"Yeah, What do you have in mind?" Blacksad questioned.

"Well, I have some vintage wine on ice on the balcony in my room, Perhaps we can get to know each other better?" Silverbayn suggested. 

Blacksad was hesitant, this smelled like a trap, But he barely knew the guy, nor did anything to make an enemy out of him. He smiled. "Sure, some air will do me some good." He said standing up and following after the wolf.

"Oh...Zia Odetta, you have such nice hips, such big eyes, and a big pair of-" Weekly was interrupted in the middle of his daydream by a certain moose dumping ice water on his head. "HEY!" The reporter shouted while the waiter just chuckled.


	4. White Wine is best served cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silverbayn enacts his plan of seducing Blacksad, the unlucky feline is in for a long night...

"Nice place," Blacksad said as he entered the large bedroom. The white wolf was waiting for him by the balcony doors. 

"Please make yourself comfortable," Silverbayn said gesturing to the coat rack. Blacksad pulled off his trench coat and set it on the rack before following the wolf onto the balcony. A pair of chairs sat on the stone balcony, and an ice bucket, with various types of white wine sticking out from the shaved ice.

The two then sat down and enjoyed the ambiance of the city, the nightclub was located in front of a park, which added a green view for the balcony. The two were eventually sipping the fine wine from their glasses.

"I came from a disciplined home," Bayn said taking a sip. "I was born only to follow orders, nothing more, nothing less."

"That must've been rough growing up," John said understanding with a nod. "The neighborhood I grew up in was poor, so I usually tend to get into trouble, Used to steal from fruit carts."

"Christ."

"It was rough, but I got through it." Blacksad went on. "We always land on our feet, That was our family motto," Blacksad said chuckling.

"So, you have a sister?" Silverbayn asked the cat.

"Yes, and a nephew."

"You must be very proud."

Blacksad nodded taking a sip. Silverbayn then decided to ask about the case. "So, What devious case has our hero, the great detective Blacksad has taken on now?"

"Well, I'm flattered but, I'm no Great Detective." Blacksad commented. "I can't really talk about the details of the case to anybody I met. Maybe once it's over we can have drinks and tell you all about it."

_"Damn it, Figure he'll be difficult to crack, alright, I only have one shot of this."_

"Have you been to a museum lately, John?" Bayn suddenly asked.

"...No..." Blacksad simply said, and it was that split second of hesitation that Silverbayn knew Blacksad had lied, He knew when a person was lying to him by the pauses in their sentences. But it was all sheer luck to guess that he went to a museum.

"Sorry, I just...Never been to a museum before, I was..." Silverbayn started to cover his tracks. "Stuck in the past I suppose." Silverbayn began to mentally monologue as he stared at the cat.

_"The art of seduction is more or less instinct than experience, You look at a person and see the loneliness in they're eyes. How they struggle to get out of bed each morning and how they hate returning to it at night, alone. I have seduced many kings and queens, Mostly muscle-headed lords, To confess their sins before destroying their plans in a blink of an eye. I could either respect or hate them for pleasuring me based on their list of sins...But for Blacksad it was more in the respect category."_

"...Have you...Been seeing someone lately?" Sulverbayn said tilting his glass. 

"...Use to...A writer, But...She and I were heading in different directions." Blacksad said taking a slow drink. "Sometimes, I believe I was cursed to always chase away woman after..."

"After what happened to that Singer, Natalia Wilford."

Blacksad blinked. "How did you know?"

"I have connections, I also know that you shot the guy who orchestrated it and got away scot-free." Silverbayn said setting down his glass and reaching for the pack of cigarettes from the sun table. "Your friend...The police chief...Must really care about to go that far as to conceal a crime, labeling as a suicide." He said shaking the cigarette pack at him.

"How much do you really know about me?" Blacksad said as he started to realize he was being backed into a dark ally. 

"I know that you're a good man that doesn't take better care of himself," Bayn answered before using his lighter to light the cigarette in his mouth. "Sorry, I'm a terrible host." He offered a cigarette to the hesitant feline, who took one. 

"So...Your planning to blackmail me?" Blacksad said as he used his own lighter to light his own cigarette. In fair point, Blacksad thought, this was bound to happen sooner of later. Blacksad started to fumble the lighter, as he fails to light the cigarette when Silverbayn took the lighter from him and lit it with a single flick of his thumb, lighting Blacksad's smoke.

"Kitten, You know very well that I wouldn't dream of calling in the police on a night like this, That's bad for business." The wolf said exhaling a cloud of smoke. "I just wanted to know that everything about you is true."

Blacksad pulled the cigarette out of his mouth to sigh. "You want my services?" Blacksad asked as he eyed the wolf suspiciously, Silverbayn then got up and walked toward's the wolf.

"Sort of...But mostly..." He knelt down to Blacksad side. The two just stood there staring into each other's eyes. "This~" He suddenly grabbed Blacksad's tie and pulled on it, causing both their mouths to crash together in a forced kissed.

John's eyes widen as he felt the wolf's tongue beginning to wrestle with his own. At first, his mind was put in a state of shock from being kissed by another man, He was about to pull away. But as time passed, he found himself unable to.

Finally, The wolf broke the kiss. "Come, It's getting cold." He said standing up, he turned towards the door to his bedroom. He then peered back at the stunned cat, Blacksad was totally mesmerized by both the kiss and the wolf's light figure. He found himself following the wolf into the den.

The room's light had been dimmed to a comfortable degree. Bayn started to undress, stripping seductively in front of the detective. Until he was wearing a light blue silk thong that barely hid evidence that he was a male.

Blacksad was in a state of confusion as the white wolf stepped closer. "I know you never slept with another male before, and that's okay," Silverbayn said grabbing Blacksad's tie. "For tonight...I will take you to a pleasure that is unheard of...A pleasureful web you'll want to wrap yourself up again, over and over..."

He began to loosen John's tie before tossing it to the side, Blacksad then came to his senses for a brief moment. "Wait!-MMfh!"

-That until Silverbayn dunked him right back into the pleasure pool via a forced kissed. As he kissed the cat, he began unbuttoning his shirt before slipping it off his arms, His eyes trailed down to his well-built body, He noted his well-maintenance abs and pectorals. He placed one hand on his chest while lowering his hand to Blacksad's crotch, and gripping it tightly, He felt it harden behind the cloth. He then used both hands to unfasten his belt before the cat grabbed him and pulled him off his mouth. "I said wait!"

Blacksad stared into those violets eyes, And that mischievous grin on his muzzle. He couldn't read this person at all, but as he tried to find an escape route, he found the pull of sexual tension focus on the wolf's offer for pleasure.

"You want to stop?"

"......" 

Blacksad said nothing but shook his head. _"Fuck it! I can't leave now!"_ He thought in his drunken state, The white wine was now taking full effect.

"Then take off your pants and sit on the bed."

Blacksad silently nodded, beginning to strip his pants off.

Minutes later, the black cat was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked. His dark cock swollen with the need to breed. Silverbayn then snickered as he got down on his knees in front of him. "Don't worry, I'm making your first time a memorable one." He told the cat, who tried to look away from him.

"Also, I'm a bottom, so you don't need to worry that far ahead." Blacksad heard the wolf said, that just made him even more nervous. "But I must warn you, once you had a taste of me."

He gave John's cock a lick, causing him to shiver.

"...You might never go back to a woman's embrace again."

He then took the black shaft into his mouth, causing the almost-drunk feline to gasp. 

_"Is this...Really happening to me? Maybe I had it coming, being heart-broken by many women in the past, I was now starved for attention as my body craved touch."_

Blacksad held back a moan when Silverbayn bit his shaft slightly. Minutes seemed to turn to hours as the wolf sucked on his shaft, This forbidding pleasure was addicting as Blacksad's body started to adapt and desire for more of this alien fruit.

"Stop," Blacksad said gripping the wolf's head. "I...I want to put it into you."

Silverbayn smiled before kissing the cat. _"And thus, Another warrior, felled by pleasure's song."_ The wolf climbed into bed, Making out with the cat before rolling on top of him, He then sat up, Stradling his hips. "Now, You just lay there while I..." Silverbayn then started to hotdog Blacksad's cock between his cheeks. "Bury the bone, so to speak."

Blacksad raised his head to see the wolf raising his hips before slowly lowering himself onto his cock, the cat grunted as he felt his member pushed through the wolf anus, a wet sound was heard as the wolf sunk into the cat's lap. The shaft now completely in the wolf, Blacksad then hazily gripped the wolf's hips and started to thrust upwards, Using one hand to stroke the wolf's petite cock.

Silverbayn shuddered. _"He's...Pleasuring me?"_ Silverbayn thought surprised. _"No one's ever been...So...Considerate before."_

Blacksad growled as he picked up the pace, With Silverbayn aiding in his efforts. Until the wolf began to feel the rising climax.

"What!? I'm..." Silverbayn pump the cat's cock in and out until his body suddenly spasmed. "CUMMING!!!"

Streaks of white decorated the cat's black fur as the wolf sighed in ecstasy. _"I...Did I come first?"_ Silverbayn thought as he looked at the cat dreamily. He then bent over to whisper into his ear. "Cum into me...Blacksad."

John's eyes shot open as he thrust into the wolf, arms wrapped around his silver furred lover. Before ramming into the wolf, crying out as he filled the canine with his aged seed. 

Minutes passed like hours as the cat tumbled to the other side of the bed, tired as Silverbayn pulled the covers over his exposed body. "Blacksad...I made up my mind." He said whispering sweet notings to the cat. "You...are the person I've been looking for. I want to know you, Unravel you, bind you to me...Completely."

The cat was now lightly breathing as he was now asleep. The wolf chuckled before looking over to the phone on the nightstand, scooting over to the edge of the bed. He picked up the receiver before dialing in a number. He tapped his fingers on the nightstand before the other end answered.

"This is Silverbayn, What's the status on the O'Leary heist?"

Bayn listened to his lackey's report as he looked back at Blacksad. 

"So you found the files, Good. Did you also find O'Leary's home address?"

He listened intently as he coiled his finger around the phone cord.

"No, I don't want to hurt his family. Who do you think I am? A monster?"

He heard a brief reply on the line.

"Fair enough, I did trust you to keep my secret, I also threaten to rip out your insides if you attempted to blackmail me or try to sell me out to the government."

He then laid back in the bed, laying a hand on Blacksad's body.

"I just want you to steal the number plate from the house. Just to act as proof I know where his family lives, if the rumors of him being a family man are true, we can use that."

He then looked at Blacksad before turning to the receiver.

"I also need you to head to the local museum, see if they have anything about my past life as the Slayer...And...Try not to kill anyone, Just destroy any knowledge I existed."

There was some more talking on the other end.

"Alright, Goodnight, Valton."

He then set the receiver back onto the phone, Looking back at the detective. "Hmm... Soon, I'll have everything I envied you mortals, for having..."


	5. A morning Shower in an Unknown place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blacksad comes to terms with last night's sexual encounter, Silverbayn offers a job as a bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, XD

_"Why was I sleeping so peacefully? I don't remember taking my monthly beatings, in fact. I never felt so rested before since those rosy days I have forgotten...And as last night came crashing onto me, and a familiar fear sparked into my heart. A soft, white blanket surrounded me, smothering me into a submissive beast._

Blacksad's eyes drifted open from the late-morning sun beating against his face. Slowly moving from his bed as he got up to take in the unfamiliar place he was in.

_"This is..."_

Looking around the room, it wasn't long till the events from last night to hammer his face in like a brick.

Blacksad put his hands on his face. _"I...Really did...Slept with another man."_

Did this mean he was gay now? No, It was a one-time thing. Blacksad looked up for a moment thinking. Then again...His luck hadn't been partially great with woman, and he hated to admit it, last night was the greatest form of sex he ever had. He looked around for his discarded clothes and was about to get out of bed when he heard a door open.

"Ah, you're awake." Blacksad turned and blushed at the sight. The wolf had just stepped out of the bathroom naked, wearing only a towel strung over both his shoulders. 

"Don't you own a bathrobe?" Blacksad growled out as he turned away from the sight.

"Oh, lighten up, Sourpuss," Silverbayn said drying his hair with the towel. "We're both three stories high and I locked the door to my bedroom. We both in our own little world now, Just you and me..." Blacksad gulped at those words, The wolf had him where he wanted him. "The shower's free by the way. You should go give yourself a wash, afterward, I want to talk to you about a job opportunity."

"...Thanks." Blacksad said grudgingly as he got out of bed and walked passed the wolf. 

"You smelled musky. That's why I want you to take a shower." Silverbayn suddenly said as Blacksad entered the bathroom. "Just wanted that to be clear."

"..." Blacksad sighed at that comment, but he actually found the wolf's blunt honesty refreshing. He looked back, His eyes trailing down his back before seeing...

He blinked.

_His tail._

Blacksad used to have a tail, but it had to be cut off when he and many others were enlisted into the army. One of the reasons, it gave himself away out on the field. The second reason, There was a chance it could get snagged on something.

Most non-enlisted citizens keep their tails covered, but this was Blacksad first time seeing a wolf's tail, it was a white as his long hair as it swayed back and forth, Come to think of it, Blacksad noticed the wolf's tail was sticking out of a hole in the back of his pants when he first met him. He heard of pants like that, apparently something he read in last's week's newspaper of a new type of trousers that can accommodate those with tails. 

"The shower should be drained by now," Silverbayn said breaking Blacksad's train of thought. "Or are you going to keep envying my tail, army boy?"

Blacksad winced as he realized he had spilled several details about his life to the wolf last night. He then rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. A minute later, the shower turned on. Silverbayn chuckled as he reached for the phone and dialed the kitchen downstairs, which was connected to via the dumbwaiter on the nearby wall.

He picked up the receiver and waited for the other line to pick up. "Hello, Orson? This is Silverbayn. Can you send up two cups of coffee up here?"

* * *

Minutes later, Blacksad emerged from the bathroom, wearing a towel around his hips. He saw Bayn holding two cups of coffee before he offered one to the cat. "Thank you." He said as he sat down next to the wolf and took a cup. The two then sipped the coffee before Blacksad spoke up. "You said something about offering me a job?"

"Yes, I want you to be my personal bodyguard. I'm about to enter some particular risky business that might...Put me in the limelight, so to speak." Silverbayn explained. "You remember O'Leary?"

"I cross paths with him before," Blacksad replied. "You don't have any dealings with him?" He really didn't want to go back to him, especially after seeing what happened to the last guy who struck a deal with the Irish gang leader... 

"As of now, No. Nor will I ever. But I'm receiving threats to pay up "Protection money." Now I have no intention of signing a deal with him, All I want is to live a life of music and dancing, but O'Leary's actions are directing the police on me." Silverbayn went on. "Luckily, two can play the gangster game. I had a thug break into O'Leary's hideout last night and lift some of his files, including his home address. Now I just need some "Proof" That I know where his family lives, and that should throw him off my back. We wolves are very territorial you know."

"Your...Not going to..." Blacksad began, trying to draw it out the wolf.

"Slaughter his family if he refused my refusal? Gods no." Silverbayn answered. "But O'Leary's a family man, he won't risk the chance if his private life being threatened."

"That we can agree on," Blacksad replied. This wolf was no ordinary crime boss, he actually thought about the outcome before acting. "I see why you need me, Since O'Leary knows me, you think that if he sees me with you-"

"That he'll realize I succeeded in corrupting the toughest detective in New York." Silverbayn answered. "And he'll know I'm not to be messed with."

"Is that why you started finding info on me?" Blacksad asked the wolf.

"Uh...Yes! That's exactly why!" _I can't let him find out the "Real" Reason I studied him was to stop him from digging into my case!_ "Also, You'll very attractive, I also..." He sat a hand on Blacksad's shoulder. "Want to know you...in a more personal kind of way."

Blacksad pulled his head away from the wolf's face before he sighed and the wolf cupped his chin.

"Something brought us together, John. Fate, destiny, Whatever the gods allowed." Silverbayn said as he leaned into him. "That's why I decided to make you the object of my affection, That's why after the O'Leary job, I want to employ you as my bodyguard, Permanently."

"You can't be serious?-" Blacksad said before the canine gripped his face and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Silverbayn shouted. "Once someone put their faith in me. I see through it that faith is well kept, And I never do anything that will break that person's faith in me...Ever."

Blacksad just stared into the wolf's eyes. Before the wolf released him, He handed him a slip of paper. "Here's my phone number, call me if your interested...Or." He then got up and walked towards the pile of clothes on the floor. "...You can go back to that dusty office...And take cases from housewives who believe their husbands are cheating on them."

"How much do you know about me?" Blacksad asked as he watched him get dressed. 

"I know you're a good man who doesn't take care of himself...And someone who deserves more for his services." Silverbayn was then fully dressed as he walked over the cat. "Think about, kitten." He gave the detective a sudden kiss before turning towards the bedroom doors and left the room. Leaving the cat all by himself as he rubbed his face, after a minute, he looked at the paper he was given before getting up to get dress.


	6. Decision Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While perplex by the wolf's affection towards him, but appreciate his honesty. Blacksad still doesn't like the idea of the wolf facing the crime boss O'Leary on his own. And something has to pay the bills...

Blacksad was in his office as he and Weekly chatted about last night. (Leaving out the part where he slept with another man) 

"You should've met her, Blacksad!" Weekly said relaying the interview he had with Zia. "She was kind and smart, The whole package," Weekly said dreamily.

"Well, I'm just glad you still got your interview." Blacksad riffling through his desk.

"You really missed out."

"Yeah, maybe, I'll see her next time I'm there," Blacksad said, this caused Weekly to crook his head.

"Next time?" He said before saying. "Say, Where did you and that Silverbayn guy go last night?"

"Uh, I guess I didn't tell you." Blacksad began. "I...Uh...Got a job offer from Silverbayn...To be his personal bodyguard."

"Oh, Oh wow!" Weekly said surprised. "You, The bodyguard of the owner of the hottest new nightclub in the city? Lucky you!"

"I haven't accepted it yet, Weekly."

"Well, Did you take any recent cases lately?" Weekly said raising his camera. "A case that requires a handsome photographer like myself?"

"...No..." Blacksad said defeated.

"Well, take it! You can't stay in this old office forever..." Weekly said walking over to the desk, picking up dust with his finger.

"Yeah...That would mean I would have to shut down the office." He then looked around his rented out room. "Adding in my taxes and bills, this place is now just a painful reminder of my painful career."

"Yeaah, During your time as a detective. You were beaten, robbed, shot at, nearly drowned-" Weekly said counting his fingers when Blacksad interrupted.

"You know, maybe I should close down the office," Blacksad said rubbing his neck. "Just so I can save money for that trip to the hospital I've been meaning to take, I need to ask the doctors how many years of my life was taken off thanks to this career."

Weekly laughed. "Hahaha, Well, I wish I could say I didn't see this coming." He said getting off the couch. "Let me know how it goes, Okay?"

"Sure thing, Weekly."

As Weekly shut the door to the office, Blacksad looked around his prowling grounds.

_"Should I really close down the office? Can I really trust Silverbayn, So far he's been truthful, too truthful? But if O'Leary really is threatening him for protection money, then this is something I can't ignore. I actually find something admirable in Silverbayn's boldness, standing up to a man like O'Leary, But is he the kind of person I want to work for?"_

As Blacksad thought about it more, His gaze turned towards the phone on the desk...

* * *

"Come on..." Silverbayn whined as he waited for the phone to ring. "Please, Call..."

"Still waiting on that cat?"

Silverbayn turned to see the star of the Waning Moon, Zia Odetta. Standing beside the bed, She was in her blue dress as she stood before the wolf.

"How did you get in here?" Silverbayn asked the fox.

"You left the door wide opened, Probably for some dashing black knight to come in and whisk you away for a night of romance." She replied to the wolf teasing.

"Oh, har har. Don't you have a song that needs singing?"

"He'll call, don't you worry," Zia said as she walked away. "I just hope you have a plan for when he finds out who you really are..."

Silverbayn sighed, besides his thug, Valton. Zia was the only other person Bayn trusted with his secret.

"I'm sure his head will spin once he finds out the person he's dating turns out to be a century-old weapon capable of destroying a small country," Zia commented as she turned to the door.

"All the more reason to keep him close to me. Closer he gets to me, the more I can keep an eye on him." Silverbayn said and as if on cue. The phone ringed, He quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Heeey, Silver!"_

...He recognized that loose, Gangster tone.

" **O'Leary..."** Silverbayn growled. "The meeting isn't for another week, Give me a reason why I shouldn't hang up right now."

_"What? Can't a fellow businessman call upon his fellow wolf."_

"If that's all, Get off the line, I'm expecting a call," Bayn said tapping his claws on the desk. _"Your lucky I'm not flying over there and ripping your head off."_ He thought but didn't say.

" _Of, Course, Of course, I'm actually a fan of yours. After all...You did rob all those other gangs blind."_

"You have no evidence I was the one who dismantled all those gangs." He argued back, Before taking a mental note. _"Note to self: Don't rob multiple gangs in quick concession and use funds to build nightclub a few weeks after..."_

_"Nice try, But I can connect two and two together, We can be partners, Trust me...There's a lot of people who want your head right now..."_

"We...Will talk about this next week."

_"Of course, Of course, As I always say-"_

*SLAM!*

Bayn hung up by smashing the receiver into the phone. He began to rub his head, muttering to himself. "What to do, I can't just go over there and erase him! That'll put more heat on me..." The phone rang again, Bayn yelled before grabbing the phone. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU IRISH SON OF A BITCH!?"

_"It's Blacksad."_

Silverbayn nearly dropped the phone. _"Oh, Shit..."_

"Uh, Blacksad. I...Didn't know you would be calling."

" _I couldn't reach you earlier. I'm guessing you were on the line with O'Leary?"_

"You really are a detective..." Bayn said calming down. "Yes, Bastard wanted to mess with me."

_"You...Okay...?"_

"Noting some wine and good company won't fix." He replied.

_"I'm calling about the job. I'll take it, but we're going to have to discuss some conditions."_

"Yes, We can discuss it sometime the day after tomorrow?"

_"Sounds great, I need to put some things into storage tomorrow, so Wednesday sounds fine."_

"Great, See you then?"

 _"Looking_ _forward to it."_

After saying their goodbyes, they both hung up as Silverbayn laid in bed. Slowly drifting off to sleep...


	7. Rainy Day Reailty Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blacksad pays a visit to the wolf Silverbayn to respond to his job offer...

Rain showered the city as Blacksad shifted the umbrella above him. He was tired, to be frank. Having spent yesterday placing everything in his office in storage and signing the paperwork for the closure of his agency. Blacksad was honestly looking forward to the change of careers, He originally worked as a bodyguard, one for his former lover Natalia and the other time for an old tortoise. 

But Silverbayn...He was different than his past employers, bolder, more open, and honest. Not to mention his attraction to the same sex. 

Blacksad was then bombarded with memories of his "Encounter" with the wolf a few nights ago. That was the sticking problem, There was a chance he could get dragged into having sex with him again, As much as he tried to forget those moments. They stuck to him like a song in his head.

He approached the Night Club, looking up at the Waning Moon's sign, before walking in. He was approached by a rabbit staff. "Pardon me, are you by any chance the bodyguard that Mr. Silverbayn had hired?"

"Yes, I am."

The rabbit nodded. "The boss is waiting for you in his office." The rabbit led him up the stairs in the main lobby towards the staff floor. "With the rumors going around about the boss being threaten for protection money by a local gang, I sure feel safer with a former detective around to act as muscle." The rabbit conversed with the cat. "Honesty, I hope those are just rumors...It is odd, How Silverbayn just blew into town a few months ago and opened a night club..."

"Interesting..." Blacksad said as he walked alongside the rabbit. "...He never been to New York before? And opened a bar right after he showed up?"

"Yeah, About two months ago."

Black immediately thought about this. _"Two months ago? That was around the time those killings of those white fur extremest took place...A wolf who shows up out of nowhere, with an obscene amount of money, enough to attract the attention of the local gang..."_

Blacksad stopped in place. _"No way...There's no way that everything that vulture told me was true...And that I'm actually working for the oldest person alive...I need more information...Not only that...But do I have a chance of arresting the most powerful being on this planet?... Maybe I should hear what he says about this...For now, I'll keep an eye on him."_

The rabbit showed the cat to the office doors. Blacksad thanked the staff before heading inside. Silverbayn was looking over some documents, clearly looking stressed. "I never knew running a nightclub involved so much paperwork...wait-" He took a look at one of the expenses. "THAT'S how much we pay for electricity?! how are the lights are even on- Oh!" He saw Blacksad walking up to him and gestured to the chair in front of the desk. "Have a seat, I'm sorry you're seeing me like this." He set the papers to the side. 

"How's the "Life of dancing and music" Treating you?" Blacksad asked the wolf with a smirk.

"Very clever." The white wolf said sighing. "I suppose there's always be work here and there to do." He looked at the wolf. "I suppose your here for the job?"

"I'll be your bodyguard. I'm not making as much money with Detective work right now." Blacksad answered leaning back in the chair. "...Are you sure you can handle O'Leary?"

"I have to, otherwise he'll keep bothering me," Silverbayn said rubbing his temples. "I would've ended him in a heartbeat If I could-" He stopped himself and grabbed a cigarette from a box on the table. Lighting it before taking a puff from it. "...Don't judge me, you try running a business and dealing with a criminal organization at the same time."

"I wasn't judging."

"...*Sigh* Now I'm getting restless..." He looked at Blacksad before he felt a familiar itch, it has been so long. He got up, putting the cig into the ashtray on the table. "...And you know what happens when I get restless." 

Blacksad saw a hand moving across the wood of the desk, that hungry look on the wolf's face. He knew that look well. _"Oh no, Here we go again..."_

The white wolf immediately placed a hand on the cat's face. "I haven't gotten the chance to De-stress...perhaps...you could..." He moved a hand under John's face to cup it. "Relieve me of all these...tensions..."

"Oh..." Blacksad muttered as he found himself groping the wolf's ass. "You're going to ruin me, you know that?" Blacksad said before the wolf surprise kissed him. Blacksad was taken back by the act of desire. "Damn, what the hell..." Blacksad said breaking the kiss. "Is me sleeping with you going to be a regular thing?"

"Do you want it to be?" The wolf said nipping at his neck. "...You sure seem to want to."

"Oh...Fuck it...Let's-" Blacksad snapped out of it to stare at Silverbayn with a serious face. "-We are not fucking in an office."

* * *

Silverbayn dragged a confused Blacksad down the hallway, driven by lust, A rabbit waiter approached him. "Excuse me, sir, What do you think tonight's special should be called?"

"Cat getta enough." Silverbayn said simply, confusing the waiter as he dragged the cat into his room, slamming it, a click was heard from the door.

"...Is that the desert or the main course...?" The waiter asked, stunned of what the hell he just witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come...


	8. Playing with white fire

The two began to fight over each other's tongues as they stripped out of their clothes. Blacksad had decided to go along with the wolf's invitation. For what reason, he did not know why. The curtains were close as the two made their way over to the bed. Silverbayn sitting onto the bed whilst still kissing his newly hired bodyguard. The black cat pulled away from the white wolf to breathe.

"...Why...Are we doing this?" Blacksad asked the wolf who chuckled at that question.

"The real question is why you don't want to stop." The wolf replied. The cat looked to his side as if trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"Just..." Blacksad muttered under his breath. "Try not to talk too much."

The wolf then raise his hand and moved it across his muzzle as if zipping it. Still maintaining his calm, yet lust-hungry look.

"...Thank you." Blacksad said as he closed his eyes, trying to imagine a woman in front of him, but every time he tried to, all he got was a slightly more feminine Silverbayn. 

Blacksad pushed the white wolf onto his back as his cock began to prod his entrance, A moan escaped the wolf's throat before he covered his muzzle. The bodyguard pushed all the way inside the white wolf without effort, causing the wolf to let out a loud, muffled moan.

Blacksad hilted himself at a certain angle, allowing him to get a clear shot at the wolf's prostate. _"He's...Hitting my...g-spot...so much..."_ Silverbayn body jolted with pleasure with each thrust the cat inflicted on him.

Blacksad's eyes remained train on the moaning mess of the wolf. _"Is this person really something as powerful as the Slayer? Maybe I'm overthinking too much."_ John leaned over the wolf, placing a hand on his face. "You can uncover your mouth now, James." He said to the wolf, in a split second, the two's mouths were forced together again. Silverbayn had his arms around the cat's neck as he invaded his mouth with his own tongue. 

The wolf then broke off as he wiped the saliva off his muzzle, before moving his head down to kiss the cat's pecs. Blacksad moaned as his arms felled to the side of the bed, limp. Giving the wolf utter control over him. All the while Silverbayn rode his cock, like a natural-born lover.

"Oh...Oh...Damnit..." The cat moaned as his hands twitched and gripped the sheets of the bed.

The wolf used his claw-like fingernails to spread the bodyguard's pectoral fur apart, reveling his skin. Before leaning in and began to kiss it tenderly.

John's eyes shot open as the newest stimulation started to drag him closer to the edge, thrusting upwards into the wolf eagerly as he felt the wolf bit down on that sensitive bit on his chest.

With a roar that of a jaguar, Blacksad came into the wolf's body. Causing the wolf, in turn, to climax onto his chest. Silverbayn's mouth released a sound of ecstasy as he nuzzled into the cat's shoulder. A feeling of content washed over him as he buried himself into the black fur. 

The sound of rain, penetrating the glass window.

.....

.....

.....

After what seemed like hours, the wolf rose from his safe haven and began to get dressed. "Thanks for that, I needed it," Silverbayn said to the tired cat. Blacksad moved over to his side, propping his head up for support. Trying to look sexy as he watched the wolf get dressed, The wolf looked back at the cat seeing his smirk. "There we go, That wasn't so bad was it?"

"I hate to admit it, but that was pretty good sex," Blacksad confessed as he watched the wolf pull up his pants. "By the way, the thing you did felt incredible."

Silverbayn looked back at him. "Thing?"

"When you..." Blacksad cleared his throat before pointing at the center spot of his pec, where the wolf was playing with. "...With the foreplay."

"There is more than one way to pleasure one another," Silverbayn said buttoning up his shirt. "Now, I think I should pay a trip to the kitchen to-"

"You're not going anywhere." The cat said as he was suddenly behind the wolf. Despite being naked, he still maintained a threatening stance. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"...Wheh...?" 

Blacksad gripped the wolf's shoulder.

* * *

"Damnit..." Silverbayn whined as he finished signing the last of the bills.

"Didn't think you get out of this, did ya?" Blacksad said from the corner of the office, fully dressed and watching the wolf.

"My hand hurts..." The wolf said bluntly as he dropped the pen. "I'm done, there, happy?"

Blacksad chuckled as he walked over to the wolf. "You never did bills before, have you?"

"Never needed to," Silverbayn said getting up and rotating his hand. "I'll get someone to mail these tomorrow."

"Come on, Let's see about that dinner for tonight," Blacksad said approaching the wolf. "Is there anything else you need to do?"

"I need to visit the Red Rose Winery later today to agreed on that business deal," Silverbayn said thinking. "Tomorrow, I have noting plan, then on Friday...I have the meeting with O'Leary..." He finished his schedule. "You can wander around the establishment until I'm about to head out. Feel free to get aquatinted with your co-workers."

"I'll see you in a bit," Blacksad said before leaving the room.

"...I would've finished these bills faster If I used my mantle." Silverbayn muttered to himself quietly. 


End file.
